The End of Innocence
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Was it just a simple case of a kidnapping gone wrong, or was there more to it, than anyone expected. Written for the "Death in the Pueblo" challenge. Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**THE END OF INNOCENCE**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Zorro Production Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Was it just a simple case of a kidnapping gone horribly wrong, or was there more to it, than anyone expected.

For Diana's facebook story challenge - "Death in The Pueblo" with the following points: 1 - someone must die or be presumed dead, 2 - a lace hanky, 3 - Zorro must use his whip, 4 - mention of Albondigas soup and 5 - the alcalde must be in a jail cell.

This is a somewhat darker story than I normally do.

* * *

Chapter 1

A small but solemn group of people had gathered in and around the dusty plaza, all waiting for any news on the abduction. The alarm had been sounded, just after siesta the previous day, and ever since then, a number of search parties, made up of lancers and groups of concerned citizens, had gone out looking but each had returned, with no trace of the kidnappers or the victim. And now, the people were hoping against hope, that Zorro would have success, where others had not.

Then, in the quietness of the plaza, a single loud gasp rang out, causing people to first turn in the direction of woman who had cried out, and then, in the direction she was looking. Then they too, let out gasps of horror, of shock and sadness, at what they saw. They slowly crossed themselves, as they watched the lonely figure approaching the pueblo, on horseback, from the south. They had their answer; an answer they had not wanted.

Zorro slowly rode Toronado into the plaza, carefully cradling a body in his arms. There was sadness to his features, but underneath, a fury was building within him. A raging fury against the person, or people, responsible for this death. As he reached the centre of the plaza, a middle aged woman stepped forward from the crowd and carefully approached him. He pulled Toronado to a halt, and the woman reached out and reverently draped her white lace handkerchief over the pale face, before she murmured a prayer and made the sign of the cross.

Zorro gently urged Toronado onwards, passed the cuartel and the people gathered outside the tavern, and finally to the mission, where Father Benitez was waiting.

"Come inside, Zorro." Father Benitez said quietly, as he gazed up at the masked man.

Zorro did not reply, as he carefully dismounted and carried the body inside the chapel, where he lowered the still form onto a low wooden bench, at the rear of the building. He felt a surge of guilt, of anger, which was growing in intensity, at the notion that de Soto might be behind this death. And, if it were proven that de Soto did have a hand in it, then his rage would know no bounds.

"Don't do anything foolish, my son." Father Benitez consoled, as he noticed Zorro's fists tightened in anger, "Don't take a life, for a life."

Zorro said nothing but gazed down at the body one last time, promising himself that he would not rest until the killer or killers were punished. Then he turned and strode purposefully out of the chapel and made his way towards the Alcalde's office, his rage simmering within him.

* * *

De Soto was sitting at his desk, eating his lunch and reading the latest edition of their weekly newspaper, the Los Angeles Guardian. He snorted in derision as he read the editorial, in which Diego de la Vega criticized his attempts to properly administer the pueblo's funds, "What would he know about it?" he scoffed, "He doesn't have try to balance expenditure, with the limited funds allocated to each pueblo, without raising taxes to make up the short fall."

He shook his head and turned the page, when suddenly, a black whip lashed out and ripped the paper from his hand, "What!" he exclaimed, as he leapt to his feet, partly in fright and partly in anger, when he saw who it was, "Zorro. How dare you!"

"Enjoying your Albondigas soup, Alcalde?" Zorro growled, his voice low and menacing, as he quickly recoiled his whip and he unsheathed his sword before de Soto even had a chance to reach for a weapon.

"As a matter of fact, I was." replied de Soto, as he found himself at the business end of a Toledo steel blade.

"Too bad," Zorro replied coldly, "Enjoying a meal may be the last thing you'll ever do. Now, this is what I want you to do, de Soto. You are going to lock yourself into one of your cells, until your innocence can be determined."

De Soto frowned, "What are you talking about? My innocence! Over what?"

Zorro's eyes narrowed, as he pressed his sword against de Soto's chest, "You know full well what!"

De Soto swallowed nervously, as he understood the meaning behind Zorro's words, "You have found...dead...?"

"Yes. I. Did." Zorro replied, stressing each word, with a slash into de Soto's jacket, marking him with his trademark z.

"But...but...I...had no part in that." de Soto stammered, as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"I hope for your sake, that is true," Zorro replied, "Now move." he ordered, as he gestured with his sword, for the other man to move to the doorway.

"You'll pay for this, Zorro." de Soto threatened, as he opened the door that lead to the cells and walked through.

"Not as much as you will, if I discover that you played a role in the kidnapping and murder," Zorro replied, as he followed de Soto, "Get in the cell." he ordered before he grabbed the keys off the wooden peg.

De Soto fumed silently; he had no choice but to obey; he was unarmed and Zorro had the upper hand, for the moment. He walked into his own cell and turned around just as the cell door slammed shut in his face.

"Don't bother calling for Mendoza or any of the other lancers to release you," Zorro said coldly, as he locked the door, "For you are safer in here, than out in public."

"Are you threatening me, Zorro?" de Soto growled.

"No, but the people may," Zorro replied, as he replaced the keys on the hook, "I cannot be everywhere, alcalde, so if you value your life, you will remain locked up here." he added before he turned and left the room, leaving behind a worried man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Zorro rode Toronado back to the old mineshaft, where the kidnappers had kept their victim, he knew he had to keep his emotions under tight control. If he were to find the ones responsible for the murder, it would do him, or anyone else, no good, if he gave in to his anger over the kidnapping and the subsequent death.

It had been a strange situation from the beginning. There had been no demand for money, or for anything else for that matter, and he could only think of several possibilities that could account for the lack of contact. One was that the mine had collapsed, perhaps killing or injuring them, before a ransom demand could be delivered. The second option was one that he didn't want to think too much on; was that they already got what they wanted and had left, destroying all evidence behind then. Alternatively, it could be something else entirely.

Zorro reached the scene of the mine collapse, and as he dismounted Toronado, he doubted that anyone could have survived it. He hadn't noticed it before, but the entrance to the mine had not only been filled in with rubble but it appeared that the very ground had collapsed downwards, as though a large hole had opened up underneath and swallowed everything above it; rocks, trees and old wooden pit props.

He carefully scoured the area for any clues, as to who had perpetrated the kidnapping. He even began to clear away the debris, in the hope of finding any part of the cave, which hadn't been destroyed, but the more he cleared, the more dangerous it became. He slipped several times, in the loose rubble and there was the continuing risk of further rock falls and he feared of becoming trapped himself.

So, he moved away from the site and concentrated on circling the perimeter, on foot, in a slow and methodical search for any signs of man or beast. He found several tracks, indicating up to five individuals, along with a horse drawn wagon. The wagon tracks were older and less distinguished than the horse prints, In fact, they were at least four or five days old and they lead in the direction of the pueblo, which he assumed was just a local citizen taking a short cut to town. Therefore, he discounted the wagon trail, for now and selected the most promising direction of the horse tracks.

"Lets go, old boy," Zorro said, as he remounted Toronado, "We have work to do." he added, as he pulled on the reins and gently urged his stallion into a walk, and followed the most recent trail, heading west to the hills.

Once he realised that he was on the right trail, he urged Toronado into a trot, while at the same time, he regularly swept the ground ahead, with his eyes, and occasionally he dismounted when the trail stopped due to the rocky ground. But, he eventually picked it up again and continued on his way and by this time, it appeared that another three riders had joined the five individuals, and together, they had changed direction and were now travelling southeast, towards the coast.

* * *

Sergeant Mendoza was leading his men on another fruitless search for the kidnappers. Ever since Zorro had recovered the body of someone so young, Mendoza felt it was even more important to capture the person responsible. But as time went by, the chance of discovering the killer, was slowly vanishing, "Come on men, lets go over that way." he urged them, "We may have more luck in that direction." he added, as he turned his horse to the right, where a number of small gullies were located. It was a perfect place for a hideout, with its hidden caves and old abandon mines.

The lancers dutifully followed their Sergeant, when suddenly Corporal Sepulveda called out, "Hey, sergeant, isn't that Zorro."

Mendoza looked in the direction Sepulveda was pointing and saw a familiar black figure, riding along a rise of a hill, "Si, it's Zorro, all right. I wonder if he has had any luck finding the bandits."

"It doesn't look like it, sergeant, otherwise he would have already brought them in," said Sepulveda, "Perhaps we could help him."

"Or perhaps he could help us." Private Gomez spoke up.

Mendoza scratched his head, "I guess we could go and see if he needs any help."

"Look, Zorro has seen us." Sepulveda said.

Mendoza nodded, "Si, he has," he replied, "Right, let's go and see him." he ordered, as he urged his horse towards Zorro.

It only took several minutes before the lancers reached Zorro, who had been waiting for them to approach.

"Ah, Zorro, I'm glad to find you," Mendoza said, "Have you had any luck?"

Zorro nodded, "I believe I have found the kidnappers trail," he replied, "There is about eight men altogether."

Mendoza swallowed, "Eight...men?"

"Possibly more," Zorro paused, as he considered the lancers; they weren't the best fighting force he had seen, but they were the only ones available. Eight men were too many to bring to justice by himself, "Shall we join forces, sergeant? I believe we will have better chance, if we work together."

Mendoza nodded, "Of course, we will help you, Zorro," he replied, "If only to bring in those who killed..." he stopped, as he saw Zorro's eyes grew deadly cold. He wouldn't like to be in the killer's shoes when Zorro finds him, he mused to himself, "Lead on, we will follow you."

Zorro took a deep breath before he nodded, "Gracias, sergeant," he replied, "The trail leads this way." he added before he urged Toronado into a trot, with Mendoza beside him and the six lancers riding in formation behind them.

They rode for half a mile before the trail of the eight horses slowly petered out, over a large area of rocky ground.

Zorro dismounted, "Stay here, sergeant, while I search around. I'll see if I can pick up the trail once more."

"Oh si, Zorro." Mendoza replied, "Relax for a moment, men." he called out.

"Si, sergeant." said Corporal Sepulveda.

Zorro took his time to search the surrounding area, and as he stepped down from a rocky outcrop, he thought he saw something on the other side of some cactus brambles, several yards away. He pushed his way through the prickly thorns, hoping it would be a sign, to show him the direction the kidnappers had taken but what he found, left him cold and angry.

He had found another body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sergeant Mendoza." Zorro called out, as he knelt down beside the body. It was obvious to him that the man was dead; he had been shot in the back.

"Si, Zorro, have you found something?" Mendoza asked, as he carefully made his way through the brambles.

Zorro sighed and stood up, "You could say that." he replied, as the sergeant stopped beside him.

"Madre de dios!" Mendoza whispered, as he crossed himself when he saw the body lying on the ground, "Isn't that…?"

Zorro nodded, "Si, sergeant, it is."

"But...but...I don't understand." Mendoza said in confusion, "Why would anyone want to kill...? Do you think it's because they're looking for..." he paused, as he gazed furtively around him, as though he expected someone to be listening in, "...for you know what?" he whispered.

Zorro shrugged, "Anything is possible," he replied, "Sergeant, can you have two of your men, take the body back to Los Angeles, while the rest of us continue on with tracking down these killers."

Mendoza nodded, "Of course," he replied, as he made his way back to his men, "Privates Gomez and Sanchez, bring your horses around the other side of the brambles and prepare to take a body back to Los Angeles."

Gomez exchanged a worried glance with Sanchez, "A body, sergeant?"

"Si, a body. You've seen one before. Now move." Mendoza ordered.

"Si, sergeant." Gomez replied, as he and Sanchez turned their horses around and slowly made their way to the other side of the thick brambles.

As the lancers prepared the body for the journey back to the pueblo, Zorro continued with his search, of the immediate area, for any sign of the kidnappers turned killers. He followed several promising leads only to discover that it came to nothing. But eventually he found, what he thought was the correct trail and with Sergeant Mendoza and the remaining four lancers, they rode onwards.

* * *

"Zorro, look, smoke and it looks like its coming from Medina's farm." Mendoza said, as he pointed to distance.

Zorro frowned as he saw the faint wisps of smoke, coming from the other side of a nearby hill, "Yes, indeed. And it so happens that the tracks are leading in the same direction." he replied.

Mendoza shook his head, "But surely you don't believe that Jorge and his brother are responsible. I mean they can be rowdy when they come into town but they are not killers."

Zorro sighed, "At this point, sergeant, I don't know what to believe," he replied, "Lets go and find out." he added, as he urged Toronado on at a faster pace, with the lancers behind him.

"Madre de dios! Who would do such a thing?" Sergeant Mendoza asked in disbelief, as they reached the top of the hill and looked down at the destruction of the farmhouse and the outer buildings.

Zorro forced down his anger, at the wanton destruction of property, "We need to check for survivors," he said.

Mendoza nodded, "Of course." he replied.

When they reached the farm, Mendoza turned to his lancers, "Fan out, men, and look for any survivors." he ordered.

"Si, sergeant." Corporal Sepulveda replied before he and the four lancers, dismounted and began to search around the smouldering remains of house and barn

"Who would have done this, Zorro?" Mendoza said sadly, as he too dismounted, "Jorge isn't a bad man and he and his brother work hard on their farm."

Zorro shook his head and dismounted, "I don't know, sergeant, but if we do find them, they will have to pay for this." he replied, as he walked carefully to what had been the front of the house.

"Sergeant," Corporal Sepulveda called out, "We've found Ismael Medina."

Both Mendoza and Zorro rushed to the corporal's side, only to find Ismael Medina's dead body, lying near the coral.

"He's been shot, sergeant." Sepulveda said.

Zorro cursed under his breath, he just couldn't believe it, there were now three deaths. Just what was going on here, he thought to himself. Just what was the connection between all three? Were the killers still in the area? Were they going to discover even more victims, as the search went on?

"Sergeant, look, it's Jorge Medina." Private Torres called out, pointing to the far side of the farm, where a man came stumbling out behind some trees.

Both Zorro and Mendoza ran over to Jorge, just as he collapsed in pain from the burns to his hands and arms.

"Private, bring your water canteen," Zorro ordered before he knelt down beside Jorge, "We'll get you some help, Señor Medina, but can you tell us what happened here?" Zorro asked, compassionately.

Jorge took a gasping breath, "Men...came...they stole...our horses...they killed Ismael when...he tried to stop..." he stopped, as the private arrived with the water canteen.

Zorro took the canteen and carefully gave Jorge a drink of water, "Easy, Señor, not too much water." he cautioned.

Jorge continued, "They set...fire to the house...I was inside and...I had to get out...that's how I burnt...my arms."

"Did they say anything, anything at all?" Zorro asked.

Jorge took a deep breath before he shook his head, "No...not really..." he replied, "Can I have...more water."

Zorro nodded, as he held the canteen to Jorge's lips and the wounded man drank slowly, "Gracias," he replied.

"Are you sure they didn't say anything? Perhaps a name?" Zorro asked once more, "Even the smallest thing could help us find these men."

"I...they said something...about a mine...that it was an accident...And something about the...Capistrano Mission...they wanted...information." Jorge said breathlessly, as the pain became too great and he collapsed, unconscious, into the arms of the private. But, not before he uttered, "Bouchard."

Mendoza looked worriedly at Zorro, "Bouchard. Surely not here in Los Angeles?"

Zorro let out a long breath, "It looks like it," he replied, "Let's get Señor Medina back to Los Angeles, so the doctor can tend to his wounds."

Mendoza nodded, "I'll get the men to make a litter for him."

Zorro noticed the lateness of the day, "It's getting late and I don't think we can search any more today," he said, as he turned to Mendoza, "Thank you for your help, Mendoza."

"You're welcome, Zorro. I just wish we had found the killers." Mendoza replied.

"So do I, sergeant. But they will be found and brought to justice. That I promise." Zorro stated firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ignacio de Soto resigned himself to a night in the cells, as he sat on the cot with his back against the wall. At first, he had paced angrily around the small space; angry with Zorro, at his lancers, most of whom were out searching for the kidnappers, and anger at himself. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping and he most definitely had nothing to do with the death. How was he to know that the stranger was going to commit a crime? The stranger had come to Los Angeles, looking for information on an old friend and he had given it. Information that everyone knew, it was no secret.

However, when Privates Gomez and Sanchez returned, several hours ago, with a second body, he became worried, very worried for his own neck. What if Zorro blamed him for the two deaths and demanded justice. What would he do, if no one believed that it wasn't his fault? He had seen the cold fury in the masked bandit's eyes, when he threatened him earlier that day. He had the kind of rage that would lead to revenge, without any thought to the consequences.

"Resting comfortable, alcalde?"

De Soto jumped slightly, at the familiar and somewhat arrogant voice, "Well, yes I am rather comfortable, Zorro," he replied, "Perhaps you would like to join me in the other cell. Then we can have a nice long talk."

Zorro shook his head, "While I'm sure that the talk would be an interesting one, alcalde, I'm afraid I don't have the time," he replied, "And neither do you." he added, as he unlocked the cell door.

De Soto rose warily from the cot, "You're letting me go? Does that mean you believe I didn't have anything to do with the deaths?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm letting you go. And as to whether you were involved, that is still to be determined," Zorro replied, "You have something more important to worry about. Bouchard."

De Soto paled, "Bouchard is here?"

Zorro nodded.

"Madre de dios! Is he the one responsible for everything...the...the kidnapping and...the two deaths -"

"Three deaths now, alcalde. Ismael Medina died when he tried to stop Bouchard's men from stealing their horses. His brother has burns to his hands." Zorro informed him. "And now I believe that there is a threat to San Juan Capistrano Mission."

De Soto frowned, as he began to pace the cell, thinking hard, "Of course. He's been sailing south ever since his raid on the Monterey Presidio, almost a month ago and Santa Barbara just a week ago. He's probably making his way back to Argentina, and is attacking any Spanish ports along the way. And now he's -"

"And now he's planning to attack the mission at San Juan Capistrano." Zorro finished for him.

De Soto nodded, "I must get word to the authorities there and warn them about the attack." he said, as strode forward but stopped when he found himself at the business end of Zorro's sword.

"Just a warning, Alcalde, that even if you had no part in the murders, I will be watching you." Zorro growled, "If you harm anyone in the future, you will wish that you never left this cell." he added, as he slashed another z into de Soto's jacket.

"Ahh, not again!" de Soto cried out, as he looked down at his now ruined jacket. There was no way he would be able to fix two z's slashed into the material, "You've ruined another jacket..." he stopped when he looked up and noticed that Zorro was no longer there. He cursed under his breath, "One day, it will be you, Zorro, who is in this cell." he promised to himself before he strode out of the cells.

He made his way to the barracks, "MENDOZA!" he called out.

Sergeant Mendoza came rushing out of the building, "Si, alcalde," he said as he came to attention in front of his commanding officer, "Ah, Zorro let you out, he said that he would -"

"ENOUGH, Mendoza," de Soto said, "Who is our best rider?"

"That would be Private Torres, alcalde."

"Excellent. Now, I need him to take our best horse and ride to San Juan Capistrano and warn them about an imminent attack, by Bouchard and his crew." de Soto ordered. "And he is to leave immediately."

Mendoza nodded, "Si, alcalde," he paused for a moment, "But it's dark, how will he see?"

"The moon is out, sergeant, in case you haven't noticed. Now go." de Soto roared.

Mendoza snapped to attention, "Si, alcalde." he replied before he turned around and strode back to the barracks, calling out for Private Torres.

De Soto sighed, "I just hope he can make it in time." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tension in the pueblo ran high for the next several days, as they waited on news from the mission at San Juan Capistrano; either good or bad. The men made sure their weapons were cleaned and ready, and the women ensured they had enough bandages, and where they had none, they made them by ripping up old bed sheets.

At the same time, de Soto had put the garrison on alert and made as many preparations as he could, in case Bouchard and his men returned. He doubled the guards around pueblo, he posted sentries on both the north and south roads, to give them at least some kind of advance warning of any impending attack.

But while all the preparations were being made, life still had to go on for the good people of Los Angeles. There were three funerals to be held and burials to be arranged, and for Jorge Medina, who was slowly recovering from his burns, it meant the possibility of selling his farm, because his injuries could well prevent him from working the land.

It was late on the third night, when Zorro visited the cemetery, to pay his own respects to the people who had died. He had gone to the funerals as himself but now he needed time to be alone, without raising any questions or suspicions, as to why Don Diego de la Vega needed to return to the cemetery. Although the anger was still within him, it wasn't as overwhelming as it was before. He still wanted justice, he still wanted someone to pay for what they had done but it was now tempered with sadness. Sadness at the waste of life.

As he stood in front of the fresh graves and said a silent prayer for the three people, he heard a twig snap behind him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zorro whipped around, his sword flashing in the bright moonlight, as he confronted the intruder, "You!" he said, with obvious relief in his voice.

For the first time, in a long time, he had let his guard down and made himself very vulnerable. And, it was only pure luck, that it was a friend, who had come along, and not the alcalde or any of the lancers, especially since de Soto had doubled the patrols because of the possible threat of Bouchard and his men.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Zorro," Victoria said softly, as she stepped forward, adjusting her shawl around her shoulders, "I thought you might come here tonight."

He sighed, as he resheathed his sword, "I didn't know I was so predictable." he replied.

She gave him a small reassuring smile, "Only to me, otherwise the alcalde would have posted guards here, in the hope of capturing you."

"Yes, that's true," he replied, "But you should not be out, on your own, at this late hour."

She shrugged, "I'm safe enough," she replied, "And besides, I have this." she added, as she pulled out a pistol from her waistband of her skirt to show him, before she placed it back at her waist.

For a moment they were silent before Victoria reached out and gently touched his arm, "You are not to blame for this, Zorro. You know you can't be everywhere, no matter what you may think."

He let out a long, slow breath, "I know I can't be everywhere but I can't help thinking that if I had started the search sooner, then this..." he gestured to the graves, "This would not have happened."

"You don't know that for sure. Their deaths could have happened long before we even started searching." she replied. She was worried about him, the deaths had affected him deeply; it had affected anyone, including herself. She wasn't the only one who had trouble understanding the murder of an innocent child but for Zorro, it appeared to be more than that.

"There's something else, isn't there? Something is bothering you." she said. When he didn't answer her, she gently squeezed his arm, "Zorro, please tell me what's wrong."

He closed his eyes for a moment before he reached up and covered her hand with his gloved one, "All of this has brought home to me, the danger that I pose to you. The danger of us being together, of our future, of any children that we may have."

She frowned, "I don't understand," she said, "Don't you want us to be together?"

"Of course I do, more than anything but...the risk is too great," he replied, "Look at what happened here, Victoria, the child was used against his father, perhaps as a method of coercion, to ensure he did what the killers wanted. What if it happened to us? What if we had children, and then the alcalde, or anyone else for that matter, found out that I was Zorro. With that information they would use you and the children against me. I couldn't bear the thought of placing you or the children, in such danger."

Victoria took a moment to think over his words and fears, and found herself shivering, "I understand. I wouldn't like our children to be used against you either but it may never happen."

"But it could." he replied stubbornly.

"Yes, it could happen but so could a thousand other things," she replied, "Are you willing to live your life as you are now, without a family of your own. Without someone to love and to receive love in return?" she stepped closer to the man she loved, "There are no guarantees in life, Zorro, you of all people should know that. There could be an earthquake tomorrow and I could die, you could die. If anything that the last several days has taught me, is that life is too short. We need to live in the here and now, for there may be no tomorrow."

Zorro let out another slow breath, as he digested her words but then shook his head, "I can't be what you want. I'm sorry." he whispered.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, as she realised that he was going to break up with her, "Then come to me, Zorro. Come to me as yourself, without the mask."

"The result would be the same." he replied.

"Not if we are careful," she said, as she thought quickly, "I mean, what if we go slowly, that way no one will suspect you are Zorro. We could do it, I know we can."

He sighed, "You don't know me. You don't even love me."

She felt him slipping further away from her and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight, "Then show me, persuade me to change my opinion of you. If you need to shake me by the shoulders, until I see you for yourself, then do so," she said urgently, "I can let go of Zorro, if you can."

"Can you let go of Zorro?" he whispered.

"Yes, I can. As long as you come to me, as yourself," she replied, with hope stirring in her heart, "But can you, let Zorro go, long enough to let me into your life, your real life?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, as he thought about her words, before he leant down and kissed her forehead, "I must go." he replied before removed her hand from his arm and walked away towards the gates.

Victoria felt hot tears burn her eyes, as she watched him walk away from her, perhaps for very the last time. She hoped that he would think about her words and come to her, without the mask and allow her into his life; whatever that life maybe.

As she turned her gaze down to the three new headstones, she understood where Zorro's fears, especially his fears about children, came from. In the moonlight, she was just able to make out the inscriptions.

RIP Ismael Medina, 1783 – 1818

RIP Jim Jarrett, 1779 – 1818

RIP Pepe Jalisco Jarrett, 1808 – 1818

Pepe was only ten years old, and he appeared to have been used against his father, for some unknown reason. And it was this, that Zorro feared the most; their children being used against him. She wiped her tears away before she said a silent prayer and left the cemetery, wondering if she would ever know the man under Zorro's mask.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diego sat at his desk, in The Guardian's office and gazed down at the first print of the latest edition of the paper. It was also the first edition of the newspaper after Bouchard's brazen attack on the mission at San Juan Capistrano, when the officials at the mission had denied their request for supplies. The privateer's men had quickly overwhelmed the defences of the mission, and then proceeded to loot and burn a number of houses before they returned to their ships and continued their journey south.

However, what was more important to the people of Los Angeles was the capture of one of the pirates, a man by the name of Laboy. The authorities questioned Laboy, at length, and he eventually confessed to the abduction of the child, Pepe Jarrett, in order to coerce his father, Jim Jarrett, a former compatriot, to give up the secret of the Port-au-Prince treasure. He also confessed to the shooting death of Jarrett, after he tried to escape. He also confessed to the killing of Ismael Medina, as well as stealing their horses.

Laboy, however, stressed that the death of the child, was accidental; they believed that the mine was save enough and that at no time, did they mean for the boy to die.

The authorities were in no mood for mercy. In fact, they considered the death of a child, no matter how the pirates tried to justify it, was reprehensible, and with the considerable power of the Spanish Crown, they executed Laboy, by firing squad, for piracy, murder, kidnapping and horse stealing.

Diego sighed, as he stood up, grabbed the old rag he used to wipe the ink from his hands and made his way to the doorway. As he wiped his hands, he saw Victoria emerge from the tavern, carrying a tray of drinks and proceeded to serve them to several male patrons, who were sitting at the far end table. And as she turned around, she caught sight of him and she gave him a friendly smile and a wave. He waved back before she re-entered the tavern, his eyes resting on the slight sway of her hips.

He suppressed a groan, as he moved back inside the office. She was temptation, itself, he thought to himself, as he threw the rag into a corner, in a fit of frustration. Ever since that night, a week ago, where she told him or rather Zorro, to come to her as himself, he had been thinking about her words. He had done nothing but think. His fears of her, or their children, being used against him, were strong; he simply couldn't, allow it to happen. To him, the safety of his family was more important than his own life.

He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, "Is it possible to have both Victoria and still protect her? Would she even want me? She doesn't even know I exist," he brooded, as he slumped down onto his chair. Her words from that night came back to him, "I _can let go of Zorro, if you can."_

Could she really let go of Zorro, after these years of flirtation and promises? Would she be able to love the man under the mask? Would he be able to let go of Zorro long enough, to allow her to know the real man? And what about de Soto; who was still being his usual annoying self, after his brief stay in the cells. Would de Soto be convinced by Victoria's change in attitude, or would he suspect something?

He shook his head at the endless questions he had been asking himself all week long. His father often told him that he thought too much and he should take more action. Perhaps it was time for more action, he mused to himself, and even Victoria had said it that night, "..._show me, persuade me. If you need to shake me until I wake up and see you for yourself, then do so."_

His brooding was interrupted by the lady in question, knocking on the door, "Diego, I know how busy you are, with the paper and everything, but you looked thirsty before, so I brought over a glass of lemonade for you." she said, as she stepped inside and stood in front of the desk.

He immediately rose to his feet and smiled warmly, "Gracias, Victoria, I am rather thirsty." he replied, as he took the glass from her and had a sip, "Wonderful. That's just what I needed." he added before he placed the glass on the desk.

She smiled, "You're welcome," she said, as she glanced around at the chaos that came from printing their weekly paper, "Well, if there is anything else you need, a refill or a meal, just let me know and I'll bring it over."

He nodded, "I will." he replied, as she turned to leave but before she reached the door, he found himself moving from behind his desk, "Victoria, what are you doing Friday evening?"

She turned back to face him, "Friday? Nothing, except tending to the tavern as usual, why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Don Xavier and his wife, Doña Renata, are hosting a dinner party and I was wondering if you would like to come. It's nothing too formal, just a gathering of father's friends for an evening together." he added hurriedly.

Victoria cocked her head, as she gazed at her friend and wondered at his sudden invitation, "I would like that very much, but I wouldn't want Doña Renata to go to any trouble, on my account."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," he reassured her, "You'll be going as my guest."

She felt a slight flush rise over her cheeks, "Are you asking me out on a...a date, Diego de la Vega?" she meant to tease him but he took it seriously.

"And what if I am, would that be so bad?" he asked, as he casually sat on the edge of his desk.

"I...well...no, it wouldn't...be bad," she stammered, even as her flush deepened. Why was he affecting her like this, she wondered to herself, like some silly schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Is that a yes, then." he asked, somewhat eagerly.

"Well...yes, I guess it is." she replied.

Diego stood, "Good, we can make arrangements later but I'm glad you agreed, Victoria, you need some time away from the tavern." he stated, with a warm smile.

She swallowed against her sudden dry throat, "Thank you for asking me." she replied, "Now I really must get back to the tavern." she added in a fluster, before she all but rushed out of the suddenly warm office and into the cooler air.

What was that all about, she wondered, as she crossed the plaza. Did Diego really just ask her on a date and did she actually agree to it. He was very odd at times but this was too strange, even for him. As she reached the tavern steps, she stopped, as she remembered her words to Zorro _"...come to me, Zorro. Come to me as yourself, without the mask."_

She glanced back at the newspaper office and saw Diego leaning in the doorway, watching her, with a beaming smile on his face. It couldn't be, could it? Was that why Diego asked her out? That he could be...Or was she reading too much into it? Did he ask out of simple friendship and nothing else? But when he waved to her, she felt her cheeks burn and she turned away quickly, and in her haste, she almost tripped on the top step but caught herself before she disappeared into her tavern.

Diego smiled, as he watched her walk across the plaza and when she glanced back at him, he saw her confusion and perhaps even an awareness of him as a man. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen her looking so flustered before, if at all. He had surprised himself with his impulsive invitation to dinner; he hadn't even thought about it but when she asked if he wanted anything, it had been the perfect opening. And if he had known how easy it would be, he would have done it long ago.

But now, he had the beginning of a plan. A plan to show her, to persuade her, to love the man under the mask.

And then, sometime in the future, he would ask her to marry him and while his need to protect her, and their children, would always be strong, he now knew that he couldn't let his fears ruin their life, their happiness together.

He turned and re-entered the office, whistling off-key as he began preparing the printing press for the coming edition of their paper.

* * *

The End

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and for those interested in history:

Hippolyte de Bouchard was a real life privateer, working under the Argentine authorities, to attack Spanish interests, whenever he came across them. In November and December 1818, he raided Monterey, Santa Barbara and San Juan Capistrano and towns further south into Mexico.

So, who knows, perhaps some of Bouchard's men could have been in and around Los Angeles, at the time. Perhaps even chasing after Big Jim Jarrett and the Port-au-Prince treasure :)


End file.
